


Roses, Chocolates and Notes.

by HeyImCaro



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baekhyun hates valentines day, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-it Notes, Secret Admirer, Secret Crush, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, brief mention of jongdae kyungsoo and chanyeol, sehun wants to make him change him mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 14:59:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9767210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyImCaro/pseuds/HeyImCaro
Summary: Baekhyun couldn't understand what was so amazing about Valentine’s Day, yeah okay, chocolates were amazing, balloons were kinda funny and big and fluffy Teddy Bears were cute, but what was so special about it?





	

Baekhyun couldn't understand what was so amazing about Valentine’s Day, yeah okay, chocolates were amazing, balloons were kinda funny and big and fluffy Teddy Bears were cute, but what was so special about it? How could people get so worked up just because of a stupid celebration about “love and friendship”, shouldn't that be always celebrated? Also, most of those couples are going to break up at the end of the year.

 

Or at least that was what he thought every single Valentine’s Day.

 

He was only twenty years old and still couldn’t understand what was so magical about this celebration, honestly, he thought it was for babies or teenagers to celebrate this.

 

Why everyone needed to confess their feelings this day? It didn’t make it any more special than everyone else who also confessed. Why couldn’t they plan something more original for their loved one? It was simply childish and dumb.

 

Gifting all those chocolates or roses were so necessary? Especially this era of the years were all those cheesy things were at its maximum price. They could be more original and gift something like a good book or maybe something useful like a watch or meaningful like a rose quartz, what was more romantic that a pink stone to express their love? At least that was prettier than a couple of roses.

 

But at the end, Baekhyun didn’t hate Valentine’s day, maybe he was only a little bit jealous of how over the years anybody has ever gifted something to him or confessed on this specific day.

 

 

 

He remembered how in elementary school all of his friends got Valentine’s Day cards from girls “confessing” their feelings but the only thing he got was a card from a weird kid and written on that card was a simple “ _hello”,_ it wasn’t fair. He had cried on his mother’s lap because anybody liked him.

 

On Middle school, all of his friends received red and pink balloons from cute girls flirting with them, by that time he didn’t mind much, all because he didn’t even like any of them, or more specific, he didn’t even like girls. But still, he always thought how could anybody send him a simple white balloon, meaning only friendship, was that too much to ask for?

 

High school was definitely the worst, everyone confessed and gifted pretty things that maybe didn’t mean much by now, but at that time was the biggest dream for a teenager back then, boys dreamt for cute girls to gift them chocolates and girls wanted boys to give them big, and useless, Teddy Bears. The only thing he got? A friendship card from his best friend with a coupon for some random hamburger place down the street, at the end it was the best thing he had ever got.

 

Yeah, that was probably why he wasn’t fond of this day.

 

And now with wonderful twenty years of life and a more mature mind, he could come to the conclusion that Valentine’s Day was, in fact, for babies.

 

 

-

 

 

For him, it was like any other Tuesday, next week it’ll be Valentine’s Day and he couldn’t care less, or so he thought.

 

By the time he reached the seat he always used for that specific class on Tuesdays he notices a small and pink note on there. At first, he tried not to care about it much but his curiosity was bigger and grabbed the small note and opened it, ignoring the voice of his teacher, he read the note once, twice and still was surprising, that couldn’t be for him. Could be?

 

_“I think you look the cutest with your glasses on, pouty lips and an obvious frown in your face of not understanding the class.”_

 

He looked around hoping to see something, someone, some kind of clue of _what the hell_ was happening, but apparently, everyone was paying full attention to his professor.

He decided that the best thing was to leave this on the oblivion, maybe it was a mere coincidence or a mistake or just an evil joke.

 

-

 

Next day, he found the surprise of not only a pink note but also a rose on his desk, he quickly grabbed the rose and put it on his back, not wanting anyone to ask about it, he wasn’t in the mood, he carefully grabbed the note and unfold it, he felt how his cheeks started to heated up, he look around to check no one was seeing him.

 

_“You're really smart and handsome, how is that even possible? Also, you have one of the most charismatic and easy-going personalities, is amazing how awesome you are.”_

 

He decided to once again look around and try to find who may have left this on his desk.

 

Could it be the macho-like Kris, the kind Yixing, the mother-like Junmyeon or maybe…no, why would it be him? Of all the people it couldn’t be the person he liked. It wasn’t possible. Sehun was known for a lot of things, and being romantic was not one of them, just like Baekyun, he likes romance, not cheesy things like these, but again, why was his face all red and hot if he didn’t like it?

 

He kind of wanted Sehun to be the one who is letting these notes here, but he wouldn’t get his hopes up.

 

-

 

For Thursday he found a larger note, a rose, and little chocolate box.

 

Again he quickly saved the last two things, not wanting to explain himself and started reading the note.

 

_“I know you may not know me, I'm not that special. But I know a couple of things about you, not in a creepy way tho. The thing that may surprise me the more is definitely the one of you not liking Valentine's Day, that’s kind of surprising, you look like the kind of boy who loves those kinda things, personally I'm not a romantic person, or so I though till I met you, now I only want to prove you wrong and make you notice that Valentine’s Day it's not that bad if you spend it with the right one. So by that day, I hope these little nothings makes you feel different.”_

 

How could he concentrate on class with this? Was this what teenagers felt when their crush confess to them? Everyone knew about his disgust on Valentine’s Day, it could be only a childish joke on him, so he desperately wanted to know the truth.

 

-

 

By the time he reached his house, his two roommates were already there playing video games. Jongdae and Kyungsoo were there, the latter was with his boyfriend and also long-time friend from all of them, Chanyeol. Jongdae was the first one to notice the frown on Baekhyun’s face and decide to ask about it, obviously making fun of it first as always.

 

“What’s the wrong Baek? With that face, you are far from getting a boyfriend.” He smirked.

 

“Oh shut your big mouth, Dae.” The older answered.

 

“There’s something wrong? These last days you seem a little bit out of yourself.” Kyungsoo said.

 

Bakehyun wasn’t ready for his friends laughing at him for having, apparently a secret admirer, but he didn’t have any other option if he wanted an advice. “Okay, you all better sit down because this will be shoc—“

 

“We are already sitting, you dumbass. Now tell us.” Jongdae told his friend.

 

“Ahh, so on Tuesday I found a pink note, and yesterday there was a note plus a rose and today there was a chocolate box and a bigger note. And I don’t have a clue of who could it be or why, I'm not even sure this is real.”

 

When Baekhyun finished, the three listeners stayed quiet. Who in its right mind could do that to Baehyun days before Valentines Day, whoever it was, had the nerve to do it.

 

“Come on guys! Give me an advice or something!”

 

And after all, they stayed talking about it and the possibility of who could it be from or if it was even true, meanwhile eating the chocolates on Baekhyun back, at least they were useful somehow.

 

-

 

By Friday, thanks to his friends he decided to come to school as early as he could and tried to see who could it be, only to find that the note was already there with a couple of things more.

 

Now, instead there were three roses and a bigger box of chocolates, it would be even more complicated to save those things on his small bag where he only had a notebook and a pen. He decided to open the note and slowly he started reading it, carefully and trying to catch any small detail of who could it be. The doubt was eating him alive.

 

_“My dear Baekhyun, I'm so excited Valentines day is finally coming, it been really frustrating to see you getting all flustered and cute and not be able to hold you or simply hug you and confessing that it's me, that I am the one who is been, I don’t want to say in love, but probably wanting you and adoring you all this time you’ve been in my class._

_All my friends are tired of hearing me talking about you, they keep pushing me to confess my feeling for you, but instead of what everyone else thinks, I'm not that serious, I'm just shy, pathetic, right? I wish you don’t mind that much.”_

 

It wasn’t fair, Baekhyun thought. Who could it be?

 

He held the note in his hands and felt how his face and ears got hotter, in that moment he noticed how everyone started entering the classroom, talking and laughing, he looked up only to share gazes with the one and only, his one and only, Sehun.

 

They shared gazes for not more than three seconds and Baekhyun could swear he saw a small smirk and notice a soft pink on the other's cheeks, it couldn’t be him, could be? They have never talked before, but obviously, whoever was sending these notes hasn’t either. What could be so special about him that Sehun out of all people notices on him?

 

That moment their teacher enter the classroom and greet everyone, Baekhyun tried to pay attention to class, failing horribly at the attempt.

 

-

 

All weekend his friends tried to convince him on asking Sehun directly about the notes, at the end the worst thing that could happen would receive a nasty look from the younger, nothing special. Or at least for them.

 

Those two days the only thing on his mind were those stupid notes, and maybe Sehun but only a little bit, he still had his doubts about him.

 

-

 

When Monday came, he felt a little down, not only because he didn’t have that class that day, meaning he wasn’t going to get any note but he wasn’t going to see Sehun.

 

 

Then Tuesday came, meaning Valentine’s Day was here. All college was full of red and pink, there were balloons and gigantic Teddy Bears everywhere, he couldn’t turn his face anywhere because there were couples hugging and kissing each other or friends gifting chocolates to other friends. He didn’t want to be here watching everyone full themselves of illusions and hopes, at the end their heart was going to break. But who was him to decide their future.

 

He entered his classroom with the slight hope of finding another note, instead, he found himself looking for it everywhere but there wasn’t a thing. No notes or roses. Maybe all of this was a plain joke, and him as the dumb person he was fell completely for it and let his heart beat for it. Again Valentine’s Day was horrible.

 

-

 

By the end of the day, he decided to take the long way to his house, not wanting to reach his place, probably Kyungsoo would be with Chanyeol kissing or doing gross things couples do, or maybe Jongdae is there being as loud and talking with the boy he was crazy for. He didn’t need his lovesick friends. When he noticed that he was about to reach his place, he decided to take a seat and calm himself on the park in front of his apartment, disappointment was the only thing he felt right now. How could he be as dumb to think that Sehun was the one in love with him, tears began to fall from his face and with his small hands cover his entire face, he truly was a moron and a fool.

 

 

After some minutes he felt a slight touch on his shoulder and looked up, only to find the face from the one he wanted to see least.

 

Sehun was giving him a small and cute smile, looking at him with eyes full of adoration and that only made Baekhyun wanting to cry even more, the younger one extended his hand and Baekhyun carefully took it.

 

All the time they've been in the same class he never has been as close as now, he was a lot smaller that Sehun, and damn if he wasn’t handsome, Baekhyun suddenly felt insecure, his face surely looked all puffy and ugly after all the crying but all those insecurities went away the moment Sehun grabbed both sides of his face with his hands and look him right in the eye.

 

-“You are even more beautiful up close,” Sehun whispered.

 

Baekhyun let out a laugh and put his arms around Sehun’s waist, suddenly it was as if there were the only ones in the world, he forgot about everyone and everything and decided to only smile at the younger.

 

-“Arent you going to explain yourself?” He tried to say even when his face was being crushed in between his hands.

 

-“I thought you were smarter,” Sehun smiled and got closer to the older. “I may or may not like you.”

 

Baekhyun smiled and for the first time in years he felt like Valentine’s Day was worth it, he forgot about every kind of thought that had passed through his mind, he wasn’t going to be negative about this. He has been waiting for this.

 

-“That’s good,” He started. “Because I may or may not like you too.”

 

Sehun let out a laugh and close the distance between his lips and the older ones. He would be lying if he said that wasn’t the best kiss he has ever have. Baekhyun’s lips were soft and delicious, they were sweet but bitter and salty thanks to the tears he had shed.

 

“I have waited a lifetime to kiss you, I'm glad I finally could do it.”

 

“I guess your friends won't have to suffer from hearing you talking about me.”

 

“I think that now that I have finally kissed you, I'll never stop talking about it to them.”

 

Baekhyun let out a laugh and grabbed the younger's cheeks bringing him closer to shut the distance between them once again. He couldn't be happier.

 

“Baekhyun, would you be my Valentine?” Sehun asked in between kisses.

 

“No, I would be your every day.”

 

“That’s even better.”

 

 

Maybe all Baekhyun needed was a Sehun in his life, confessing his love and kissing him.

 

 

No, definitely Sehun was what he needed to change the way he saw Valentine’s Day.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a small thing i wrote for this celebration!   
> I hope you like it and please comment!!!!   
> I love you! :D


End file.
